


Temperature's Rising

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Trini gets sick during detention and Kim takes it upon herself to take care of her.





	Temperature's Rising

“Trini, I think you’re sick.”

Trini closed her eyes, shaking her head as she pushed her sweat drenched hair away from her forehead, her hand trembling slightly as a chill ran through her. “I’m good. Just… tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” She hated being sick. For the first time, she actually looked forward to school and, oddly enough, detention. Between their Power Ranger duties, homework, and her family being her family, she hardly had time to spend with her friends outside of detention.

“You’re sick,” Billy persisted. “If you’re contagious, you’ll get everyone else sick. What if we all get sick? We can’t all get sick!”

“Billy!” Trini snapped, causing a quick pain in her throat. “Will you just shut the hell up for once?”

Billy looked down at his desk, sliding down in his seat.

“Okay.” Kim pushed herself away from her desk, putting an arm around Trini to lift her out of her seat. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

Jason glanced up at the detention monitor, who had fallen asleep at his desk. “You need help?”

“I got her,” Kim told him as she held Trini against her. “Just cover for us, alright?”

Jason nodded, watching as Kim helped Trini up the stairs and out of the detention room. “I can walk,” Trini protested as they turned into the hallway.

Kim removed her arm from around Trini’s waist, watching while the other girl stumbled and almost fell, catching her quickly. “Okay, we need to get you into bed,” Kim told her, putting one of Trini’s arms around her shoulders.

“Kimberly Hart, I thought you’d never ask.”

Kim paused, looking at Trini as her head fell against her shoulder. “You’re delirious.”

* * *

 

When Trini opened her eyes, she was in a pink bedroom laying on top of a fluffy mattress. “What the…” she muttered as she pushed herself up, her head swimming.

“Hey. You’re awake.” She looked at the door when she heard Kim’s voice as she entered the room, carrying a tray of food. “Sorry. You passed out in my car and your family wasn’t home, I didn’t want to go through your stuff looking for a key and I really didn’t want to have to explain to your mom why the front door was broken.” Kim took a deep breath. “Anyway, I wasn’t sure if you were hungry or thirsty or what so I… here.” She put the tray on the bed over Trini’s legs.

“Not really but thanks anyway. You don’t need to do this, you know.”

“If I don’t, who will?” Kim asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I can take care of myself. I’m not even sick. I can’t be sick. Can Power Rangers get sick?”

“Power Ranger or not, you’re still human and, like it or not, you have a fever.”

“Okay, Mom, did you take my temperature or something?”

Kim opened her mouth then closed it again. “Well, I had to know what I was dealing with, alright?”

Trini blinked, shaking her head, deciding it would be better to not ask. “Yeah, alright. I’m gonna go.” She started to sit up but Kim’s hand was on her shoulder, pushing her back down onto the bed.

“You’re not as strong when you’re sick, good to know. But you’re not going anywhere. You could barely walk out of school and I had to carry you up here.”

"You carried me?"

"What was I supposed to do, throw you up the stairs?"

Trini shrugged, leaning against Kim's pillows. "I would have." She closed her eyes. "All this pink is making me sick."

Kim rolled her eyes, sitting against the headboard next to Trini. “It has nothing to do with the pink.”

“Just saying, would some yellow kill you?”

Kim looked at Trini as she curled up next to her on her bed, her eyes closed as she breathed steadily. She smiled, shaking her head once, brushing Trini's hair from her face. “I guess it wouldn’t.”


End file.
